Little Red Riding Rukia
by LemonyWickedAwesome
Summary: What happens when Rukia goes to give Ukitake a basket of goodies but runs into a silver-haired wolf instead? LEMONS! Adult humor! One-shot. Classic Lemony Story!


**Lemony:** Ok readers, don't even ask me where this crazy idea came from, but I had fun writing it. But hey, ENJOY THE STORY! If it helps, imagine a neko-Gin for this story.

* * *

><p><span>Synopsis:<span> What happens when Lemony puts a twist on a classic fairy tale…a whole lot of Lemons!

Once upon a time in a village far, far away there lived a noblemen and his little sister. The man's name was Byakuya Kuchiki and he was quite wealthy and his younger adoptive sister's name was Rukia. Rukia was the kindest, sweetest girl to ever live…and she was also the horniest. She always wore an expensive red cloak that her brother purchased for her, people in town began to call her Little Red Riding Rukia.

One day while Rukia was playing outside her Nii-sama called out of the window of their mansion.

"Rukia," He said, "Jushiro Ukitake is very ill. Please take him a basket of goodies so that he may feel better."

"Ok Nii-sama," Rukia chirped as he handed her the wooden basket out of the window.

"Rukia," Byakuya said, "Be very careful in the forest, don't stray from the path and don't talk to any strangers."

"Yes Nii-sama," She replied, and with that Little Red Riding Rukia skipped off singing to herself.

Now, Ukitake lived in a small cottage deep within the forest, it was very far away from the city and the small village. Rukia was in for quite the walk, but she happily made her way along the trail frolicking in the beautiful sunshine with blue birds singing in the trees and her red cape blowing in the wind.

"Girl I'm wild! I'm doin' the Stanky leg!" Rukia sang skipping along the path to her dearest Ukitake's house.

Rukia was now deep within the forest and she still had a long way to go. But whom should she suddenly meet but a wolf leaning against an oak tree smoking a cigarette.

"Hello, little girl," He purred taking a puff, "Where are you going on this fine day?"

Rukia stopped and looked at him, he tall and lean with an angular, snake-like face. He was wearing a black and white pinstriped suit, well polished black shoes with spats. He was smiling broadly at her with a cigarette between his slender lips which were curled into a twisted smile. The wolf had striking silver hair that matched his long tail and pointed ears that sat at the top of his head. He looked like one of those horrible gangsters from the city her Nii-sama told her to never ever talk to. They were bad news.

"I'm going to give this basket of goodies to my dearest Ukitake," Rukia said holding out the basket, "Would you like some?"

The wolf smirked and took another puff, "Oh I want some goodies…but not the ones in that basket."

Rukia blushed furiously, oh he was a smooth-talking gangster from the city! That idea made her a bit wet…She was so horny she forgot what he Nii-sama had told her about not talking to strangers. She was too busy thinking of ways to get the pretty-boy wolf to show her the meaning of the term "Doggy-style".

"What's your name, sweetness?" The wolf asked crushing his cigarette beneath his foot, Rukia coyly twirled her hair.

"Rukia, what's yours?" She purred, the silver-haired wolf smirked.

"Everyone calls me Big Bad. But you can call me Gin, beautiful." He replied licking his slender lips, Rukia's blush got as red as her cape.

"Where did you say you were going again?" Gin asked,

"To my dearest Ukitake's house," Rukia answered, she saw his smirk grow.

"Well then," He purred, "You might want to get going, the forest isn't safe for pretty girls such as yourself. If you want to get there faster I know a shortcut."

"A shortcut? Oh could you please tell me?" Rukia gushed, Gin wrapped his arm around her shoulder and pointed in the opposite direction of Ukitake's house.

"Just follow the trail and you'll be there in no time," He lied, "Now get going."

With that Little Red Rukia skipped off singing to herself.

Gin let a sly smirk play across his features. He knew exactly where Ukitake's house was, that bastard owed him money! But the he wanted something other than cash…he wanted something that was wearing red…

Like the fast, slick wolf he was, he took off in the direction of Ukitake's house.

~Meanwhile~

"Do the Stanky Leg," Rukia sang skipping through a field of flowers when she stopped suddenly.

"_My dearest Ukitake would love some flowers, I will pick him some."_ She thought bending over and plucking daffodils. Once she was satisfied with her selected weeds, she continued on her way.

"_Boy, it sure is taking me longer than usual to get to Ukitake's,"_ Rukia thought, after a little while she came across his cottage and smiled broadly. She approached and knocked on the door.

"Oooohh my dearest Ukitake! I have a basket of goodies for you!" Rukia called sweetly, "Please open the door."

"I'm so weak from my illness, just come in precious." Gin called imitating Ukitake the best he could while kicking a closet door shut with the real Ukitake tied up! Gin stripped away his suit and laid down on the bed, propped up on one elbow, cock hard and ready. Rukia came into the bedroom and blushed furiously. She smirked,

"My Ukitake," Rukia purred untying her red cloak, "What big eyes you have."

"All the better to see you with," Gin replied beckoning her to the bed with his finger, they both knew where this was going.

"My Ukitake," Rukia continued climbing into bed with him letting her arousal get the better of her, "What a big tongue you have."

"All the better to eat you out with…"

"My Ukitake," She said unbuttoning her shirt, "What a big cock you have."

"All the better to fuck you with!"

Gin grabbed Rukia and threw her into the center of the bed, he climbed on top of her with his smirk widening.

"Rukia? Is that you?" Ukitake called desperately from the closet struggling in the ropes that had him bound.

Rukia didn't answer because she was too busy stripping off clothes while madly kissing Gin. He plunged his long tongue into her mouth gaining a heated moan from the girl.

"Rukia! Please help!"

Gin pulled away from her mouth, annoyed. He turned towards the closet with his red eyes burning.

"If you don't want me to kill you, shut the hell up and let me fuck her!" Gin called,

"Yeah, shut up Ukitake!" Rukia chimed in equally annoyed,

"But…" Ukitake said,

"SHUT UP!" Both of them yelled,

"YOU HORNY BASTARDS!" The man in the closet hollered angrily. Poor Ukitake, he was like R. Kelly: He was up in the closet!

"Now where were we?" Gin said kissing her again, parting her lips and slipping his supple tongue back into the warm passage. A very naked Rukia grinded against him, sloe-eyed, and too aroused for her own good.

Gin's hands palmed, squeezing them, kneading them, and caressing them through his hands all the while rapping her mouth. He pinched her hard nipples making her jump, he rolled the tight, flushed nubs between his fingers. Rukia was moaning into his mouth and arching into his hands, a hot wetness rolled between her legs. Gin, with his strong wolf senses, smelled her arousal and let his hands inch their way down to her core.

Parting her hot nether lips, he thrust two fingers within her. Rukia's back curved and she cried out.

"So wet…" He murmured against her breast now licking and kissing the fleshy mounds, he started shoving his fingers in and out of her heat loving the way she was screaming his name. He kissed his way down her body until he found her core. Rukia merely tangled her hands in his hair and let him eat her out…

"Pretty and pink…" Rukia said giving him a naughty smile,

Gin's mouth watered as he looked at her hot, little pussy. He was all but panting as he went down on her, tonguing her clit and thrusting his fingers within her wet entrance. Rukia screamed in pleasure and began humping his mouth, wanting more contact. She tugged at his silver hair and his pointed ears folded back at how loud her cries were.

He started swirling his long tongue around her heat, sucking on her nether lips, and thrusting his fingers until she tightened around them and came, clear juices. He lapped them up greedily.

"Turn over Little Red…" Gin purred grasping her hips and flipping Rukia onto her stomach. "Because I'm going to fuck you like a true big, bad wolf…"

Rukia was trembling with excitement when he raised her hips and spread her legs wide. A gush flowed out her when she felt Gin rub the tip of his cock to her wet slit teasingly. He pulled way back and rammed into her pulsating flesh. He threw his head back and let out a wolf-like howl just feeling her tighten around him. Rukia was smiling like she'd just one the lottery.

Gin began pounding into her, fully intent on bringing her to a screaming orgasm.

"So fucking tight…" He growled

Rukia took every inch of his delicious hardness, he nails digging into the bed covers. She was bucking in front him while he plowed her from behind. The girl let out obscenities and sexy moans to encourage him. Gin didn't need any damn encouragement, he filled her to the hilt and then some with every hard thrust of his thick cock. He rolled his stomach muscles making his hips move faster with each motion. He clutched her tiny waist, pushing her forward only to pull her back onto his hardness.

Rukia had her head thrown back in pleasure crying out in delight every time Gin plunged into her. Gin was panting while taking her hard, pumping his hips and jerking her back and forth. His loins were slapping loudly against the back of her thighs it was the only sound that could be heard besides the bed creaking, their moans, and swears.

"I'm gonna cum Gin…Oh God I'm gonna cum so fucking hard…" Rukia moaned once arching her back tightly once he slammed into her sweet spot.

"Do it then…cum for me sweetness…" Gin growled driving deep into her hot pleasure with abandon. Then Rukia tightened like a noose around his cock, spilling her juices over his throbbing shaft. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head while she rode glorious waves of splendor.

Rukia's tight pussy milked his cock for every drop of cum he could muster and she felt Gin's hot seed spill into her, pulse after pulse. He groaned slamming into her finally empty himself and thoroughly exhausting his seed.

Both Rukia and Gin plopped down onto the bed tiredly, panting from very good fucking. She curled up next to the silver-haired wolf and fell right to sleep.

~Epilouge, One Week Later~

Byakuya eventually became worried when Rukia took too long to return home. So he went looking for her only to find dearest Ukitake tied up in the closet. He told the black-haired noblemen that a wolf came and had possibly taken Rukia away with him. The entire village went about searching for Little Red Riding Rukia. They all stopped looking when the realized she was long gone.

Really, Rukia was living with Gin in the city in his penthouse surrounded by bright lights, celebraties, and all the things her Nii-sama said were bad. But Rukia found she liked the nightlife and liked living with Gin…especially sense he fucked her regulary. But some people in the village could swear they still heard faint cries coming from the woods…

And they all lived happily ever after!

THE END!

* * *

><p><strong>Lemony:<strong> Like I said, I haven't the slightest idea where this story came from, but I hope you all enjoyed it!...REVIEW!


End file.
